Gundam Digimon Fighters
by Rave Strife
Summary: Un simple Hobby puede atraer a un mal ancestral mas cuando dos mundos colisionan ¿Que haran los Gunpla Buildiers y los tamers para defender su mundo? descubranlo adentro /Crossover para la actividad del foro proyecto 1-8
1. Chapter 1

Crossover para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8 por el aniversario de Digimon adventure

Digimon y Gundam Build Fighters no me pertenece son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo Y Sunrise entreteniment

el fic es sin fines de lucro

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo

Los diversos mundos están conectados, el digimundo y el mundo real. Hace 2 años fue el conflicto más sonado en las noticias del mundo, evitando el desarrollo del torneo de la competencia Internacional de batallas Gunpla en su etapa final un pequeño grupo de niños detuvo la amenaza con sus digimons; ahora a punto de iniciar el torneo nacional algo está por pasar.

Es el año 2016 y los digimons no han pasado al olvido, pero son limitadas las personas que se hacen llamar Tamers, sin embargo, las batallas con Gunplas son ahora más conocidas debido a la capacidad de unas partículas de mover el plástico de los modelos plásticos de la serie Gundam, pero este mundillo no está exento de sus propios problemas ya que el séptimo torneo después de la final un gran cristal de esa partícula causo problemas donde varios de los competidores evitaron una catástrofe.

—Sei ¿podrías ir a recoger a tu primo Takato? —pregunto una mujer de finos rasgos, cabellos y ojos azules.

—¿No llegaba mañana? — contesto el mencionado de pelo azul y ojos grises.

—Llega hoy para que pueda acomodarse en la casa, mañana inicia las clases no lo olvides—

El joven solo suspiro dejando su Gunpla sobre la mesa de trabajo para después salir de la tienda y empezar a andar a la estación del tren, por su parte un joven de cabellos castaño y ojos rojos esperaba paciente a su primo mientras mandaba un mensaje a su madre antes de suspirar.

—¡Hola Takato! Perdona la demora— Dijo Sei.

—No te preocupes acabo de bajar del tren—el aludido solo señalo su maleta con su ropa y una mochila con sus artículos de dibujo.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa de Sei fue tranquilo, mientras platicaban de sus propias aventuras; también el cómo Sei preguntaba del incidente en shinjuku hace 2 años donde él había estado junto a su digimon a su vez Takato preguntando de lo ocurrido al final del torneo mundial del año pasado. Al arribar a la casa de él peli azul, el castaño miraba con asombro el modelo de su primo.

—¿Este es el Star Build Strike? —pregunto Takato mientras examinaba lo que considero una obra de arte.

—Claro, es mi orgullo además es una lástima que no pudiese venir guilmon contigo— respondió mientras ayudaba a meter el equipaje de su primo a la casa.

El castaño simplemente suspiro con cierta nostalgia a la vez que una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios al recordar que se convirtió en la mascota de la panadería.

La tarde paso sin inconvenientes, Sei y Takato siguieron platicando de los digimon y los modelos de las series de Gundam, durante un rato vieron la serie de Iron Blodded Orphans lo que le dio la inspiración al Castaño de un dibujo por la forma del robot que le recordaba a Dukemon.

—Es muy bueno— Sei miraba el dibujo de su primo que podría rivalizar a muchos del club de pintura, si no es que los superaba.

—Me base en el Barbatos* para diseñarlo, aunque la cabeza es como la del tal Astraea* —

—La parte que es como la capa me recuerda al Freedom*— replico mientras señalaba dicha sección.

El Tamer se quedó mirando sin entender, solo conocía el nombre de los que el menciono porque los leyó en el estante de la tienda cuando entraban a la casa, hasta que un suave tirón lo saco de sus pensamientos y antes de notarlo era arrastrado a la tienda.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto observando al constructor tomar varias de las cajas.

—Tomar los materiales para construir tu idea— contesto su primo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y brillo en los ojos –Sera divertido–

Takato se mostraba algo inseguro ya que la última vez que hizo algo así comenzó su aventura con guilmon y los demás.

El comienzo de la construcción del modelo fue difícil ya que se tuvieron que adaptar muchas de las uniones para colocarlas en el cuerpo principal; pero conforme pasaron los días y ayudado de Sei y los que estaban junto con ellos en el club de batallas Gunpla.

Pero cuando estuvo completado, era impresionante según sus compañeros incluso los del club de modelismo intentaron por varios medios reclutarlo en sus filas declinando amablemente.

—Takato Matsuki te reto a una batalla— un joven de cabello castaño y ojos por igual estaba delante suyo mientras empezaba a limpiar los cristales de la tienda.

—Por última vez no deseo pelear contra ti Suzumo— Takato suspiro algo cansado, ya que al enterarse este chico que tenía las mismas cualidades que su primo en la construcción y diseño de estos modelos empezó a incordiarlo.

—Si me ganas te daré la lanza de mi Gyan— dijo mostrando la lanza hermosamente construida.

Un último suspiro salió de sus labios hasta que oyó la voz de Sei desde el mostrador diciendo que si no aceptaba y lo derrotaba jamás lo dejaría en paz.

—Está bien, pero ¿que deseas si ganas? —

Ahí estaban las palabras que Suzumo esperaba y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Si gano pilotare tu Gunpla en el torneo nacional—

La sangre se le helo a Takato ante esa condición, pero estaba lo suficientemente seguro que le ganaría al hablador de ahí.

—Hecho—

"Gunpla system turn on, damage level set to c" la máquina que se empleaba para las batallas con los modelos a escala se encendió empezando a liberar partículas azules" please set your GP Base" Takato y su contrincante colocaron lo que se les pido mientras la luz se condensaba dando una apariencia bastante familiar para Takato "Stage 9 Digital world; please Set your Gunpla" esta última frase hizo sonreír al Tamer.

—Gyan Gyan, Sasaki Suzumo saliendo— grito su contrincante sin estudiar el campo de batalla mientras su modelo que se asemejaba a un caballero medieval de un solo ojo en la zona del casco.

—Dukemon Gundam, Takato Matsuki despegue— dijo de manera tranquila al sentirse como en casa, después le preguntaría a Sei por el escenario al notar su sonrisa.

Suzumo solo esperaba que su contrincante apareciera. Sin notar como una maquina blanca con rojo lo derribaba a una velocidad impresionante.

—Es rápido tun Gunpla, pero el mío es más fuerte— alardeaba el castaño al ponerse de pie y comenzar a disparar misiles desde su escudo.

—Déjame mostrarte que el poder no lo es todo— exclamo Takato mientras con el rifle del robot derribaba todos los misiles sin percatarse que la lanza del contrario estuvo a punto de golpearle.

—Pronto ese Gunpla será mío—

—Aun debes de ganarme— el robot blanco esquivo al otro mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

La batalla se hizo algo larga mientras los disparos y golpes iban y venían entre ambos empezando a desesperar al hablador que cargo con un sable láser contra Takato que seguía esquivándolo ya que no quería mostrar todas las capacidades de su modelo hasta que finalmente decidió jugársela con su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Ejecución Final!— grito Takato al poner el escudo de su robot frente del contrario y tras una corta carga que recordaba al ataque del mismísimo digimon un disparo sobrecargado destruyo, al contrario.

—¡No, me han derrotado!— grito Suzumo mientras veía a otro Gunpla escurrirse de sus dedos.

Pero en el mismo digimundo algo comenzaba a despertar de su letargo al haber sido impactado por una especie de rayo.

—Es momento de iniciar mi movida—

* * *

*Barbatos es el Gundam principal en la serie mencionada aquí además que el parecido estético es similar a Omegamon y Dukemon.

*Astray es un Gundam que protagoniza las ovas de Gundam Seed Astary su cabeza recuerda a un jet y de cierta manera al casco del digimon de Takato

*Freedom así como con los otros dos es el principal robot de la serie Seed y parte de Seed Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Las Sombras Despiertan

El rayo de energía del Gunpla rojo y blanco además de "destruir" a su contrincante golpeo lo que se podría llamar una tumba maldita impregnándola de las partículas que permitían el movimiento a los modelos plásticos reviviendo a un mal tan antiguo como el digimundo mismo.

—Es momento de iniciar mi movida— una masa negra salió de donde antes estaba encerrado.

La sustancia se metió en el modelo derrotado antes de que fuera recogido por Sasaki, obteniendo de paso más conocimiento del mundo, aunque el incidente no pasó desapercibido para un hombre de cabello rubio y lentes oscuros que solo siguió su camino al tiempo que mando un simple texto desde su móvil.

—Al fin volví—Un joven de cabellos rojos que portaba lentes oscuros en su cabello se estiro frente a la puerta de la casa de Sei.

—Reiji bienvenido— dijo la madre de Sei al verle entrar a la casa con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta mamá—dijo con una sonrisa antes de percatarse del castaño que entraba desde la tienda.

—¿Reiji? —dijo el pelo azul acercándose al mencionado, alzando sus manos y jalarle las mejillas en modo de reprimenda —Tardaste demasiado—

Takato seguía sin entender nada y las risas de su tía no ayudaba en nada a su ignorancia hasta que al fijarse en una de las fotos del lugar y volver a mirar al joven que le eran jaladas las mejillas soltó un grito de sorpresa provocando que su presencia fuese tomada en cuenta.

—Takato él es Reiji, Reiji él es mi primo Takato—Sei hizo las presentaciones provocando un ligero sonrojo de pena al castaño que contesto a lo dicho con un "mucho gusto".

La cena y la conversación paso con rapidez siendo la hora de acostarse para el trio de jóvenes que estaban en la casa; mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad la sombra negra que había tomado posesión del Gunpla de Sasaki se alimentaba de los restos de partículas en los otros modelos.

—No es el digimundo central pero igual lo conquistare—miro una revista que se encontraba en el suelo y sus ojos volvieron a mostrar alegría—Meijin Kawaguchi segundo serás un excelente títere—

La sombra salió por la ventana dirigiéndose al hospital donde su nuevo títere le esperaba, además que podría ocupar sus conocimientos del mundo para conquistarlo.

La noche dio paso a la mañana donde dos de los 3 jóvenes reiniciaban sus labores escolares mientras que el pelirrojo salía en búsqueda de un buen desafío sin notar como eran vigilados por dos camionetas con dos rubios de lentes diferentes.

—Sei ¿Participaras en el torneo que se celebrara en Tokio? —Pregunto Takato mientras comían el almuerzo.

—Lo más probable además creo que Reiji también participara—

Mientras ambos platicaban el señor que los seguía se paro de manera que no fuese descubierto o eso pensó cuando un joven de ojos grises y cabello castaño hasta los hombros colocaba una mano sobre este.

—Disculpe ¿Acaso tiene usted permiso para estar aquí? —el mencionado completamente nervioso rebuscaba en su chaqueta algo que al joven le parecía sospechoso.

—Vengo de Hypnos—atino a decir mientras sacaba la identificación del gobierno donde ponía "Yamaki Mitsuo" —Mi dependencia me notifico que uno de nuestros jóvenes operativos estaba cursando aquí—

—Mi nombre es Tatsuya Yuuki soy el presidente estudiantil de esta secundaria y aun si es del gobierno deberé pedirle que se retire—contesto algo enojado el castaño por la intromisión del gobierno en su colegio.

—Creo que podemos solucionarlo de buena manera chico—El supuesto Yamaki saco un modelo del Hyaku Shiki*—Una batalla, si tú ganas me retirare e Hypnos ayudara al colegio, pero si pierdes me dejaras vigilar a mi operativo—

—Trato hecho—

En ese momento pasaron junto a Sei y Takato haciéndoles una seña de que les siguieran al lugar donde estaba el sistema de batalla, que a su vez empezó a llenarse de los estudiantes.

Takato palideció un poco al semi reconocer al contrincante del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Maldición, me había prometido que no me estaría vigilando— murmuro bajo siendo oído por Sei que se fijó en el rubio encontrando cierto parecido a alguien.

El equipo para la batalla Gunpla inicio su encendido mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del rubio demostrando suficiencia y como si declarara su victoria contra el otro castaño, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando la maquina pidió que colocaran los modelos a escala que ocuparían en la batalla.

—Hyaku Shiki, Casval Yamaki despegue— tras decir su nombre y que su robot saliera disparado al campo de batalla un grito generalizado se dio entre Sei y Yuuki al reconocer el nombre aun cuando el apellido era diferente.

—Amazing Exia*, Yuuki Tatsuya despegue—aun cuando en verdad deseaba retirarse, su sangre hervia no solo ante el engaño de la identidad del rubio si no ante el reto de que si era real supondría una gran batalla.

El aire dentro de la simulación rugía ante los modelos desplazándose a una velocidad impresionante mientras intercambiaban disparos a una buena distancia, como si solo estuvieran midiendo el control del otro sobre su máquina, la presión del combate era palpable en ese mismo momento, cuando el impacto del láser contra el Gunpla amarillo dio un suave respiro que se convirtió en una exclamación de guerra por parte del castaño al sentir que estaban jugando con él.

—Podrías pelear en serio o te eliminare ahora mismo—grito Yuuki con desespero.

El rubio solo hizo subir lo más alto su Hyaku para después iniciar un descenso que hacía sonar el aire como si de un boom súper sónico se tratase.

—Me siento alagado que tomases mi sobrenombre y lo llenases de gloria, pero es momento de mostrarte porque me llamaban el cometa rojo—Exclamo Casval sacando el sable del Gundam e iniciando su contraataque orillando al subcampeón internacional al filo del campo de batalla.

Los gritos de admiración y excitación se oían por todo el lugar sin dejar espacio a otro por lo que nadie se percató cuando una caja comenzó su travesía al lugar donde estaba parado Takato, el pitido del digivice del de ojos rojos era insignificante ante sus gritos en apoyo al amigo de su primo.

—¡Ruje Gunpla! —exclamaron Yuuki y Casval antes de impactar el sable respectivo en el otro provocando una explosión de la que se mostró al ganador de la contienda.

El silencio lleno el lugar cuando el Gundam amarillo se alzaba imponente en el aire mientras el otro estaba en el piso; la victoria duraría más si un lagarto de color rojo con negro no hubiese saltado y atrapado el juguete.

—Takato guilmon atrapo al robot amarillo—

* * *

* Hyaku Shiki: Gundam que es pilotado por Char Aznable en Gundam Z

Amazing Exia: Es el gunpla personal de Yuuki Tatsuya esta basado en la maquina principal de la primera temporada de Gundam 00

Casval Yamaki: es Char aznable aunque solo le puse el apellido de Mitsuo Yamaki despues veran porque


	3. Chapter 3

Invasión Digimon Gunpla

—Takato, Guilmon atrapo al robot amarillo—exclamo el dragón rojo mientras alzaba con sus garras el Hyaku mientras el rubio miraba con horror el posible destino de su modelo.

—Guilmon es bueno verte—Takato exclamo mientras abrazaba al digimon y quitaba de sus garras el modelo que podría provocar la ira del que parecía ser pariente del Sr. Yamaki.

Justo devolvía el robot a su dueño cuando una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir el salón donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla, volviéndose aún más insistente el pitido del digivice de Takato mientras que guilmon gruñía por una presencia.

—Yuuki Tatsuya he venido por ti bajo las órdenes del segundo Meijin— la garra de un Devimon atrapo al castaño del cuello del uniforme.

—¡Bola de fuego! —una bola roja impacto contra el brazo del digimon oscuro que libero a su prisionero.

—Salgan de aquí —exclamo Takato con su digivice en mano analizando que estrategia debía de seguir para derrotar al digimon sin hacer demasiados daños a la propiedad escolar.

—Miren un digimon domesticado… creo que si te entrego al maestro Meijin me recompense con uno de los mundos que planea conquistar— exclamo el demonio con una sonrisa intentando atrapar al dragón.

—Cambio de carta… escudo del valor— parte de las partículas sobrantes de la batalla anterior materializaron la carta que había utilizado Takato—Guilmon llevémoslo fuera del salón —

El digimon rojo empujo al demonio fuera de las instalaciones justo antes de que este atacara con su garra sombría y lanzara contra un árbol a guilmon.

—Maldito niño, creo que debería ser a ti a quien debería capturar—Exclamo Devimon bastante molesto por lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzó contra el castaño cuando un rayo de energía proveniente de donde partieron impacto contra la mano del ser oscuro.

—Cambio de carta… conexión E de súper digievolución—la acción de la carta apago la maquina por un segundo que le había servido de apoyo dejando al Gunpla de su primo sin energía momentáneamente, a la vez que guilmon evolucionaba a Growlmon.

—¡Llama Extenuante! — el ataque del digimon rojo elimino todo rastro del demoniaco mientras sus datos eran absorbidos por la máquina de peleas Gunpla.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —Exclamo Tatsuya mientras veía atónito como el compañero de Takato volvía a su forma normal.

—Ese ha sido un digimon, mi hijo los investiga y a veces obtiene ayuda de chicos como Takato para controlar a los peligrosos—Dijo Casval antes de tomar su celular y ver que había invocado al demonio.

—¡Ahí estas!, llevo buscándote todo el día—Exclamo un rubio de complexión similar al otro, pero con ojos castaños ya que no llevaba sus característicos lentes.

—Sr. Yamaki, es bueno verlo, ¿Por qué el digimon quería llevarse al presidente Tatsuya? — rápidamente Takato bombardeo con preguntas a uno de los pocos adultos que no trataban a los digimon como monstruos.

El rubio reparo en la presencia del joven de ojos rojos dejando caer a su padre al suelo, acercándose al castaño.

—No tengo ninguna idea menciono al segundo Meijin y quería llevarse al joven Yuuki—comento Yamaki mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón y jugaba con la otra su encendedor.

—Tal vez sea porque soy el tercero en ocupar el nombre de Meijin, pero hasta donde sé el segundo se encuentra hospitalizado— comento mirando aun con curiosidad al dragón que no se separaba del primo de Sei.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad un hombre de mediana edad y cabello castaño miraba a los digimon que había traído junto a varios ojos que se manifestaban en su sombra.

—Son unos inútiles, debían de traerme a Yuuki Tatsuya para que pueda retomar mi reinado y nadie sospeche que conquistaremos este y varios mundos más—

—Pero sr. Shadowmon no sabíamos dónde estaba y que Devimon moriría por un entrometido— exclamo un Satamon mirando con cierto terror a su líder.

—Creo que no puedo confiarles a ustedes solos esta tarea—


	4. Chapter 4

Declaración de Guerra

Shadowmon se retiró de la habitación y tomo rumbo al despacho que tenía el departamento de su anfitrión humano que habían instaladas dos computadoras donde obtendría la información de sus próximos blancos.

—Interesante, no solo debo deshacerme del tercer Meijin sino también de los actuales campeones mundiales, ni hablar del rey y reina digimon—

—Maestro Meijin, le buscan varios reporteros por lo de su recuperación milagrosa—un hombre de cabello gris atado en una coleta de ojos azules y un uniforme verde militar que parecía salido recientemente de una convención del anime Gundam le informo al digimon.

—Gracias Gato, has resultado más útil que los digimon a mí servicio, ¿podrías encargarte de los campeones mundiales? —el rostro del digimon no cambio mucho mientras terminaba de escoger a su siguiente "aliado".

—Sera un honor Maestro Meijin, todo por Zeon, ya que cumplirá su promesa ¿Verdad? —contesto el aludido antes de salir de la habitación al obtener un asentimiento por parte del Meijin y quitándose a varios Bakemon de en medio.

El digimon se impregno en el cuerpo del humano anfitrión ya que no debía permitir ser visto por nadie más que los que "trabajaban" para él, se levantó de la silla y fingió una sonrisa antes de llegar al pasillo del complejo de lujosos apartamentos de la zona residencial de Tokio mirando con cierta superioridad tras las gafas hechas con su propio cuerpo oscuro a los camarógrafos y reporteros que estaban ahí por el "milagroso" suceso, si solo supieran que había ofrecido la cura y poder al Meijin por ocupar su cuerpo hasta que un pensamiento de su anfitrión lo distrajo "Estoy en deuda contigo, yo me encargare de los reporteros".

—Mi querido Japón, así como todas las naciones que han seguido mi trabajo gracias por venir hoy— el digimon oculto en la psique del hombre sonreía mientras el humano contestaba las preguntas relacionadas a su estado de salud y su posible regreso al podio mundial.

—¿Unificara a todos los fans de las diversas franquicias de Japón? —pregunto una reportera de cabellos castaños.

—Aunque mi plan es eliminar todas las rencillas pasadas entre los diversos grupos quiero hacerlo de una manera un tanto diferente que en el pasado; Invito a los representantes de cada país de las batallas Gunpla y el juego de cartas de digimon a un torneo mundial que se celebrara en 3 meses al principio de la primavera, si logran derrotarme dejare mi intento de unificación— dijo mientras el digimon hizo una expresión de complacido ya que así podría obtener todas las partículas que necesitaba como posibles soldados en su campaña de conquista al digimundo de esa dimensión.

La entrevista continua sin mucha dilación y como eran respondidas las preguntas eran televisadas a todo el mundo, ya fuese Antena 3, Televisa o Tv Tokio, el anuncio estaba hecho y en varias partes del mundo no pasó desapercibida la declaración de guerra hecha por el Meijin, desde el barrio de Shinjuku hasta Roma, todo el mundo empezaría a prepararse para este evento.

Una vez acabada la entrevista el digimon volvió al control del cuerpo del humano ya que ese era su trato, miro a los digimon fantasmas y le hizo señas a un Myotismon que lo siguiera.

—Amo, estuvo excelente su entrevista y me alegra serle de utilidad ahora ya que mi plan para conquistar el mundo que me pidió fallo por culpa de esos malditos niños elegidos— dijo el vampiro al encontrarse de nuevo en el despacho de su amo.

—¿No tendrá nada que ver que planeabas traicionarme Myotismon?, te tengo una tarea sencilla ocupa los digimons que tengas a tu servicio y obtengas información de quienes son los niños elegidos de esta dimensión—

—Como usted ordene mi amo, ¿Revivirá a lucemon también? —

—no solo a él planeo agregar a otro humano a mi lista de "aliados" a uno que me ayudara a erradicar a los digimons que intenten revelarse a mi conquista—

La habitación se ilumino mientras aparecían a sus pies el citado digimon ángel y un humano de uniforme blanco y que portaba una máscara metalizada disipándose la energía oscura que emanaba del ser.

—Amo Shadowmon, fue liberado al fin—exclamo el digimon al ver a su amo, pero pronto se vio privado del aire por el humano que estaba a su lado que le apretaba la garganta.

—Sucia sabandija ¿dónde estoy? y dímelo ahora o el angelito muere ahora mismo—

—Calma Le Creuset, te he traído de tu trágico final para que me ayudes en la conquista de un mundo de criaturas torpes y de tu propio mundo— ante la afirmación del digimon soltó el agarre contra lucemon.

—Interesante, ¿me ofrece mi mundo y otro a cambio de mi lealtad?, ¿cómo sabe que no le traicionare a la primera? —ante las preguntas el cuerpo humano sonrío y un aura negra rodeo la garganta del clon.

—Porque sé que deseas venganza de un tal Kira Yamato además que sigues solo a la gente con poder, y yo tengo poder en más de una forma además que si me traicionas te regresare al infierno del que te saque— libero a Rau sin mirar que caía de rodillas ante él.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre y que es lo primero que quiere que haga? — dijo con una sonrisa el rubio frotando donde antes la sombra había apretado su cuello.

En ese momento en otro lado de Tokio una chica de cabellos naranja estrujaba su vaso con zumo de naranja ante lo dicho en la entrevista del tal Meijin mientras que Renamon vigilaba que no destrozara el segundo vaso del día.

—¿Qué se cree en decir semejante barbarie, retarme a mí la reina digimon a un torneo con un montón de pirados por los robots plásticos? — la chica azoto el vaso contra la mesa quebrándolo y escurriendo el jugo por la mesa, después mataría a Takato por decirle que pusiera la entrevista.

El timbre de la casa sonó obligando a Rika a levantarse del cómodo sofá y atender la puerta mientras que Renamon limpiaba por segunda vez el estropicio de su Tamer.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto ya en la misma

—No se ¿será un "desobligado" que se "escapo" con la siguiente modelo que tuvo frente? —dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta que provoco una risa en la reina digimon ya que solo conocía una persona que se presentaba así

—Adelante papá—dijo Rika dejando pasar a un hombre de unos 30 y pico de edad de cabellos naranjas como ella y así como ojos de la misma tonalidad que su hija.

El hombre paso ante la invitación de su hija hasta que Seiko se dejó ver de la cocina.

—Amuro es un gusto verte—dijo dulcemente la anciana al ver a su ex yerno en la sala —Aun sigo sin entender porque tú y Rumiko se divorciaron—

—No creo que haya sido por mi carisma Seiko, aun el día de hoy me hago la misma pregunta—

La plática que tuvo lugar en esa sala no fue tan importante hasta que se tocó un tema de actualidad.

—Rika, ¿Participaras en el torneo?, porque de ser así me gustaría que fueras patrocinada por las empresas Yajima—dijo Amuro con una sonrisa a medias—además Bandai mando esto para su emperatriz del juego de cartas—

Aun cuando Amuro Ray era un padre devoto y había conseguido dejar a su hija fuera del mundo de patrocinadores y la moda sabía que su hija necesitaría el apoyo de las dos principales empresas que se opondrían al inminente reinado del Segundo Meijin.

—¿Mamá te pido que vinieras? —pregunto la niña con cierta desconfianza.

—De hecho, es un favor para mi amigo Ryoka Yajima, si dices que no, no habrá problemas cielo—

La chica se tranquilizó y asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por su padre, en especial ya que cursaba en la misma escuela que la hija del director de Yajima Trading aceptando a su vez el mazo de cartas que le había ofrecido Bandai.

—Esta Emperatriz pondrá en su lugar a ese viejo senil—dijo con algo de arrogancia Rika al imaginar tener bajo la suela de su zapato al que oso insultar con un torneo su reinado.


	5. Chapter 5

lamento la demora con el nuevo capitulo pero he tenido que rehacerlo ya que hace poco mi computadora estallo en llamas, asimismo entre la mudanza y el colegio casi no tuve tiempo libre para subir lo que era el capitulo original pero esto es algo mejor y prometo subir mas capitulos de este fic.

* * *

 **Incidentes y nuevas jugadas**

Tras el incidente en el colegio, la mañana siguiente no fue de lo más tranquila para el castaño, siendo bombardeado por cientos de preguntas de cierto chico pelirrojo que no perdía alguna oportunidad para tomar su digivice.

—Déjame verlo por favor—suplicaba Reiji ante la 15ª negativa de Takato.

—No lo hare, es lo que nos une a guilmon y a mí—Dijo con un tono calmado el castaño levantándose de la mesa y tomando su mochila.

Tras salir de la casa de su primo se despidió de su tía que abría la tienda para iniciar con su día de trabajo, por su parte él tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar, por lo que sabía guilmon y los digimons de sus amigos eran los únicos que seguían en el mundo real, además de la noticia que se dio por la noche que retaba a los campeones del mundo a un concurso por ponerlo de cierta manera extraño.

—No te compliques las cosas y mejor apresura el paso o llegaras tarde—se dijo a si mismo logrando llegar a tiempo a su clase, pero notando todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y como si fuesen buitres contra su presa sus compañeros de clase le atiborraron de preguntas a las cuales solo contesto las que no daban mucha información de los sucesos importantes como el D-reaper y el incidente de locomon ya casi dos años atrás.

Pero lo que nadie noto fue como un Bakemon le vigilaba de cerca desde que se lo había topado esa mañana.

—El amo Myotismon estará contento cuando le diga que encontré una de esas pestes—dijo entre risas el digimon fantasma y saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

En cuanto al diabólico vampiro se encontraba en un edificio abandonado a la espera de sus vasallos y las noticias que traían consigo; ya que de no cumplir su misión esta vez seria desintegrado sin la oportunidad de hacer uno de sus legendarios regresos por la ira de su maestro Shadowmon.

—Amo encontré a uno de los niños elegidos—exclamo con felicidad Bakemon haciendo una reverencia.

—mi fantasmagórico vasallo ¿sabes dónde se encuentra? —replico Myotismon con una sonrisa que aterraría incluso al más valiente.

—En la secundaria Seijo, asiste junto un chico de pelo azul—contesto con cierto temor a que su amo lo eliminase.

—Bien hecho, creo que uno de nuestros amigos debería hacerle una visita ¿no crees? –dijo el mientras miraba a un chico que era resguardado por un devidramon.

—Tendré mi venganza contra el ¿verdad? –dijo el joven del devidramon

—Claro que si Sasaki—dijo el amo de los vampiros pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de este.

La reunión con los miembros del club de dibujo había sido muy amena para el castaño, era algo que gustaba de hacer y se alegró de haber escogido ese club aun con las insistencias de Yuuki por que se uniera al club de modelismo o la de su primo para inscribirse al club que había formado. Mientras caminaba fuera de las instalaciones escolares un fuerte viento lo tumbo al suelo tras lo cual apareció un digicampo a su alrededor.

—Nos volvemos a ver Takato—comento una voz entre la niebla que los rodeaba, así como la silueta del digimon que lo acompañaba.

—Sasaki, ¿qué haces con ese digimon? –pregunto con sorpresa mientras el otro muchacho le acariciaba el hocico.

—He venido por mi venganza y lo que me corresponde—dijo en respuesta y al colarse un rayo de luz mostro la clara posesión del amo de los vampiros.

—maldición, si guilmon estuviese aquí—murmuro el de ojos rojos antes de tener que esquivar un ataque del Devidramon de Sasaki.

—Entrégame el Gunpla y tu digivice y no te lastimare demasiado—rujió su contrincante antes de ordenarle a su digimon que siguiera atacando al de googles.

Takato estaba a punto de cumplir las demandas del chico cuando un pequeño temblor sacudió a sus atacantes y unas orejas rojas se mostraron de entre la tierra.

—Takato ¿estás aquí? —pregunto el dinosaurio rojo al salir del agujero que había cavado.

—Entrometido, te destruiré a ti primero—gruño el Devidramon.

Al momento de lanzar el ataque el digimon oscuro el dinosaurio rojo le golpeo con su cola provocando que el disparo se desviara.

—Guilmon protegerá a Takato—protesto mientras gruñía al digimon contrario.

El castaño sonrió y lanzo una mirada decisiva al otro chico mientras sacaba su digivice y una carta de su pantalón del colegio.

—Es momento de enseñarte modales Sasaki, Cambio de carta… Conexión E de súper Digievolución—

Una luz cubrió al guilmon transformándolo a su etapa adulta, aun con su gran tamaño el digimon oscuro y el chico poseído por las habilidades de Myotismon, quienes al parecer se rieron ante su posible final.

—Chiquillo tonto, aun si nosotros fallamos más vendrán tras nosotros—el dragón oscuro se lanzó contra Growlmon y mordió su cuello.

—¡Growlmon!, Cambio de carta… Magnamon—tras deslizar la carta del Royal Knight un aura dorada cubrió a Growlmon.

—Tormenta Solar Dorada—dijo el digimon del castaño tomando la pose del caballero cuando lanza su ataque.

El rayo alcanzo al devidramon lanzándolo por los aires, pero sin destruirlo, causando un gran estruendo que fácilmente podría ser escuchado hasta la siguiente prefectura; Sasaki por otro lado quedo confundido por el estruendo y la luz sagrada que casi elimina el control que tenía Myotismon sobre él.

—Devidramon—llamo cubriendo sus ojos ante un posible segundo disparo.

El dragón oscuro voló ante su nuevo compañero humano y desaparecieron en la recién caída noche a un destino incierto, lo que dejo confundido al castaño.

—creo que algo malo sucede Guilmon—dijo a su compañero digimon mientras se subía a su lomo—vamos a casa—dando unas suaves palmaditas al costado del ser rojizo.

Por otra parte, un robot gigante caía de un cielo digital a su siguiente destino.

—Recuerda Le Creuset si fallamos el amo Shadowmon nos eliminara—dijo un ángel digimon que volaba a su lado en el descenso.

—No soy tan inútil como tú—contesto aumentando la velocidad de su Gundam mirando su destino, el templo de una de las 4 bestias sagradas del digimundo.


End file.
